10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lie
"It's not over. We've been tricked" - Skinner The Lie '''is the first episode of Season 10, and the opener of the 10-13 saga. Content in early retirement deep in rural Canada, Mulder and Scully appear to have left the X files behind them when they are approached by Skinner who brings good and bad news. Mulder has been cleared of Murder and is safe to return to the FBI. But now critical witnesses to the conspiracy are being murdered. The complete script of The Lie can be found at the 10-13 blog The Lie part one The Lie part two Summary Working at a quiet hospital in rural Canada, Scully is visited by Walter Skinner. Skinner explains that, due to a new director at the FBI, and some action from Mulder's friends in the Senate, Mulder has been exonerated. During their time in Canada, Skinner has been promoted to Deputy Director, with John Doggett replacing him as Assistant Director. Skinner asks Mulder and Scully for their assistance on a difficult case - nine witnesses to former Syndicate activities have been murdered, seemingly targetted by the same people - it seems that the Conspiracy is not yet dead. Act One In Washingto, Illie Krasic and Sava Kovocevic are about to take down another target when they are instructed by their boss, Dario Vukjovic, to drop the hit and instead target Senator Richard Matheson. Mulder and Scully visit Doggett, where they are show CCTV stills from the murder scenes. One man is identified as Ilija Krasic. Ilija and Sava meet with Vukjovic, who expresses his concern that the two of them are not being careful enough. Sava reassures him that they are. With the help of Charlie Burks, Mulder and Scully are able to identify Illie and Sava through CCTV stills from the murder scenes. Agent Tom Blakely identifies Sava as a serial trafficker he has been chasing for some time. Vukjovic meets with another of his men, Calogero Piccini, who tells him the FBI are on to Sava, Vukjovic shoots Piccini after realising he has informed the FBI himself. Act Two Agent Blakely reports back to Skinner and Doggett, informing them that Sava Kovocevic has been previously seen skulking around the safe house Gibson Praise is being kept in. He asks about Gibson Praise but is rebuked by Doggett. Blakely then informs them that an anonymous tip-off earlier in the day (presumably from Piccini) revealed that Senator Matheson is the next target on the hit list. He tells them Mulder and Scully have gone to warn Matheson. Mulder and Scully are driving to warn Matheson when they see Sava's car parked off-road outside Matheson's mansion. Scully calls for police back-up. They both run towards the mansion. In the meantime, we see Vukjovic packing his bags and leaving his apartment. Act Three Sava and Illie are about to pull off the hit on Matheson when they are apprehended by armed police. Illie shoots one of the officers and is critically wounded. Sava runs to his aid but is gunned down when he attempts to shoot another of the officers. Illie is prounounced dead on the scene by a paramedic at the scene. Mulder and Scully go with Sava to the hospital to question him when Mulder realises they were set up, and hypothesises that there are bigger forces at work. Vukjovic visits Marita Covarrubias in Alaska, telling her he needs to leave the country. She seems less than pleased to see him. He tells her about the list and assures her he never intended to kill or harm her. Vukjovic kisses Marita but she reacts angrily, telling him there is nothing between them any more. Vukjovic accuses her of pining for Krycek. Marita finally agrees to help him stay in the loop while he is in Sicily. Act Four Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Skinner hold a meeting. Mulder explains that Sava told them the name of Dario Vukjovic and an apparent next target, a Larissa Toricelli. He also tells them that Gibson Praise is a target, before going into respiratory arrest. It becomes apparent that there is a bigger conspiracy at play and, while Blakely is investigating Vukjovic, Skinner offers them a place back at the FBI. Scully is very hesitant but Mulder accepts without a second thought. Blakely returns with very little information, but he is able to link Vukjovic to the former Syndicate. Convinced that the Syndicate is reforming, Mulder decides to track down Toricelli and put her under witness protection. Although Scully is resistant to the idea, he convinces her to travel to Sicily to find Toricelli. He then receives a phone call from a mysterious source telling him to take Gibson Praise to Germany. Mulder is sure he recognises the voice and decides it's his best shot. Mulder travels to the safe house and meets with Reyes, who agrees to let Mulder take Gibson Praise to Germany. Gibson tells Reyes that he trusts Mulder. We see Scully on board a cruise ship. She breaks in to Larissa Toricelli's room and is intercepted by a cleaner. We discover the cleaner is actually Giulia Ilario, who makes a phone call to someone informing them that an American has been spying on Toricelli... [[Shattenjaeger (Episode)|To be Continued...]] ' Background Information Trivia & Notes *First appearances from Dario Vukjovic and Larissa Toricelli. Writer's Notes ''Obviously Malcolm's framework provided most of the events of the episode, which made writing it largely a process of linking the events together. I felt that Reyes, although originally not planned to appear 10-13, should at least have a guest appearance and this also solved the problem of where Gibson Praise would be kept. '' (Nancey Mullins) "''The main purpose of The Lie/Shattenjaeger was to both firmly establish the nature of the new conspiracy and also bring into being a scenario that would enable Mulder and Scully to go back to work. The opening with the pair having been living in Canada for two years is a nod to I Want to Believe, and at the time of conception I hadn't a clue whether we would attempt to integrate the film into the 10-13 Timeline. It also helped to have some new faces as well as the return of old ones, so there's plenty of characters involved. Vukjovic is supposed to originally be the figurehead for the new shadowy forces, while bringing back Gibson Praise, Jeffrey Spender and Marita Covarrubias meant a little familiarity to add some comfort. Plus, they have still have big roles to play. '' ''As for Reyes, I never much cared for the character and found it hard to give her a place since we could hardly have both Reyes and Doggett as ADs. Ultimately, I hadnt given it a great deal of thought, when Nancey decided to go with the idea of her being a minder for Gibson, which I think works excellently and means there's an opening for recurring appearances without having to pander towards her presence.' ' ''The Episode title is of course a direct oppostite for The Truth, and the point of this other than trying to appear clever was to show that with the birth of the new Myth Arc, things are far from resolved. '' (Malcolm Fenn) Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Jeffrey Spender *Gibson Praise *Marita Covarrubias *Dario Vukjovic *Tom Blakely *Larissa Toricelli *Charles Burks *Ilija 'Illie' Krasic *Sava Kovocevic *Calogero Piccini *Giulia Ilario * To Be Completed... Category:Mythology Episodes